


Mettle

by Samuel412



Category: RWBY
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I still haven't slept, I usually use less tags because they clutter the title and summary, In Character, Ironwood breaks down every one of the heroes, Speaking of messes here's James Ironwood, Strategy, WInter is there too, it's a mess, look at this, semblance, tacticool breakdowns of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel412/pseuds/Samuel412
Summary: Ironwood's Mettle is tested by his need to plan for every scenario; including the need to plan how he would defeat every single one of his allies in the event they turned against him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Mettle

Is it recording now? Excellent. Okay, you’re dismissed. Ahem.

This is General James Ironwood. Council member of Atlas and headmaster of Atlas Academy. My current task, given the threat facing our Kingdom... is to ensure the survival of Atlas. I want record of myself saying that I will try to save all of Remnant. No matter how history goes... I tried. But as we move towards completion of the Amity Colosseum project, I know Salem’s forces are moving to stop us. I fear that in the next several days... my hand might be forced to change the plan. I will go down as the worst monster in history for what will become necessary. I am willing to accept this as a small price to pay for humanity’s survival.

My job, my responsibility, is to be the last piece on the chessboard. To stand between her and our final reckoning. Nothing can be above sacrifice for the sake of keeping us in this game; even if our goal stops being victory, and becomes forcing an eternal stalemate. To that end, certain players and pieces may need to be removed at key points to delay or stall Salem’s progress. I don’t... I’ve lost the luxury of assuming anybody won’t turn on me. Every major operator we have on our side must be assessed in terms of how likely they are to be a threat, and how difficult they would be to neutralize. The following will be as comprehensive as possible a list of these operators.

I hope to never need any of this. But if I do, I can make a promise. I will have the Mettle.

So, first... Ruby Rose.

Betrayal Threat: Low.

Rose and her friends arrived in Atlas several weeks back. They must have gone through Hell trying to get here, and just the fact that they made it makes them not to be underestimated. Rose is highly intelligent, but extraordinarily naïve. Both her tactical sense and her understanding of the broader scope of this conflict mean she should, by all rights, see the logic in the more... difficult choices we’ll have to make eventually. Her idealism and optimism, it pains me to say, are a hindrance in this regard. I can’t trust her to follow a plan that will require sacrificing those we can no longer save. Best option in that scenario is deception- I'll have to find a way to mislead her as to the true plan for as long as her involvement is required.

Combat Threat: Mid-to-High.

In combat, Rose is formidable. Small stature, and an appearance of innocence I’ve no doubt is a deliberate obfuscation, causes opponents to underestimate her. Rose’s weapon makes her ability to deal damage in combat extraordinary. Though there’s no indication she’s highly physically durable, her unique Semblance would make landing a disabling blow difficult. Best tactical option is deploying multiple assets against her, and laying fire over a wide area, leaving her nowhere to dodge to. Low amount of damage required to neutralize means nonlethal incapacitation is achievable, though necessity of lethal force cannot be responsibly ruled out. Ozpin said something odd while talking to me about Ruby Rose once. He said she was descended from warriors, and it was somehow connected to her eyes. This should be investigated further.

Weiss Schnee.

Betrayal Threat: Indeterminate.

Weiss Schnee’s mental status is... uncertain. Known product of abuse, known to be cut off from family wealth. Whether either of these factors make her susceptible to shifting loyalties is to be determined. Her relationship to Winter Schnee can, if need be, be leveraged to keep Weiss in line. Simply allowing Winter to speak to Weiss may be sufficient to dissuade insubordination. Forcing Weiss’s compliance through threats to Winter’s safety should be a last resort.

Combat Threat: Low-to-High.

Neutralizing Weiss is a highly situational effort. In single combat, Weiss has shown to be easily matched. In this event, several units should engage any Summoned entities, while a single operator targets Schnee from stealth, preferably via sneak attack. If Schnee has no active Summons, driving her to attempt a Summoning can be used to create a window of attack. In group combat, Weiss is extraordinarily dangerous. Utilizing the defense of her teammates, Weiss is able to use her abilities to far greater extent, becoming the primary force in determining the flow of battle. In the event of group combat against multiple opponents, which include Weiss Schnee, suppression tactics on team-mates should be used to create an opening to eliminate Schnee via any means necessary.

These musings assume the scenario that Winter remains loyal while Weiss becomes a threat to Atlas. Following this document, which will examine operators on an individual level, I will create another recording for a Snow Storm Contingency, in which Weiss and Winter Schnee are working together against Atlas.

Blake Belladonna. Hmm.

Betrayal Threat: High.

Belladonna has known connections to White Fang, a terrorist organization known to have been involved with Salem in the past. Knowledge of events between Belladonna and this organization is... spotty. Assumed to no longer be active member. Should be considered to have proven vulnerability to indoctrination and politically-motivated violence. Political leanings... between her people and Atlas, she’ll choose her people. That will have to be dealt with eventually.

Combat Threat: Mid-range.

Belladonna’s Semblance greatly increases her survivability. Any attack, regardless of how successful it appears, should be immediately followed up on. There seems to be a brief delay before she is able to use a Shadow to evade damage again. Her fighting style has a noted preference for hit-and-run attacks. Makes sense, given her background. Belladonna should be prevented from disengaging combat, removing her control over engagement. No other highly notable factors are known, and sufficient hand-to-hand skill should match her own.

Yang Xiao Long.

Betrayal Threat: Indeterminate, but presumably High.

Xiao Long has shown high loyalty to her friends, and to protecting others, as all great Huntresses should. Her somewhat aloof attitude towards politics make me think she may be responsive to reframing harsh choices as the obvious right decision. High loyalty to her sister, indeterminate relationship to other members of her team, particularly Blake Belladonna. If I’m right about them, Belladonna is just as likely to turn her against me as be leverageable against her. Mmm, might need to create a contingency focused on the two of them.

Combat Threat: Code Apollyon.

Xiao Long is considered an extraordinarily dangerous threat. High value assets and large numbers of personnel are to be considered acceptable losses in attempts to neutralize her. Semblance gives her currently unknown upper limits of strength, which has proven more than a match for heavy military gear in the past. Dealing damage to her that is insufficient to defeat her outright must be avoided at all costs. A single incapacitating strike should be operatives’ objective. Fighting techniques that center around grapples and holds are considered acceptable, if they serve to enable a single incapacitating strike.

The four of them. Gods help us. If all of team RWBY were to betray me, I’d need every one of the Ace Ops taking them on at once. Moving on.

Jean Arc. Uh, Jaune Arc.

Betrayal Threat: Indeterminate.

Yeah, I’m not sure about this one. Beacon credentials don’t add up. If his academic history is forged, Ozpin would have definitely discovered it, so I have to assume he had every reason to be there... to be there when everything went wrong. Known to have taken personal losses, emotionally compromising to unknown degree. Follows the lead of his friends often, but... he’s smart, this kid. Smarter than he lets on and probably smarter than he knows. Could maybe be convinced, if and when the time comes, of the necessity of harsh decisions. Unclear.

Combat Threat: Indeterminate.

Arc has proven combat capability. Extraordinarily high defensive strengths, including an Aura pool so naturally high, our professors thought they were looking at his stats wrong. Offensive skill lacking, including lack of ranged options, making wearing him down viable. However, if Arc has an ally, whose Semblance he can boost with his own, he can enormously increase their combat power. The reactions of every known Semblance to his “Boost” would be unfeasible to recount here. It should be assumed that if Arc successfully employs this tactic, neutralization of Arc and ally force will be rendered unfeasible or impossible. In this event, operators should focus on eliminating Arc prior to allies, or retreat if this is not possible.

Lie Ren.

Betrayal Threat: Low.

Ren’s full history is not known at this time. Ren displays high levels of introversion, bordering on asocial behaviour, with exception of assumed romantic relation to Nora Valkyrie. Ren is likely to be convinced to follow all contingency plans, up to and including those involving mass loss of human life. Relationship with Valkyrie highly likely to be leverageable, though Ren’s behaviour may become unpredictable in that case. I’m just gonna assume he’d be following her lead anyway.

Combat Threat: Low.

Ren’s Semblance is, to knowledge, irrelevant to human opponents. Similar hit and run techniques to Blake Belladonna, with comparable martial arts skill. Weapons of no major note. Shows high sensitivity to sensing approaching threats. Engaging openly, or approaching under guise of teamwork should be favoured over sneak attacks.

Nora Valkyrie.

Betrayal Threat: Mid-range.

Full history unknown. Likely impoverished background. Shows kinship with lower class citizens of Mantle. So much potential to protect this world, squandered by burdening themselves with every little person. I don’t fear any of these kids joining Salem, but if it’s Salem vs me, with them in the middle playing hero, Salem wins. Mmm. Coercion via wealth is an angle I should try. Threatening Lie Ren likely to only result in increase in threat posed by Valkyrie.

Combat Threat: Code Apollyon.

Valkyrie’s destructive potential unknown. Full limits of strength unknown. Capacity to be damaged by any amount of electricity unknown. Limit of ability to endure damage in highly-charged state unknown. Upper limit of damage Valkyrie is capable of delivering in a single blow, surprise surprise, is unknown. In charged state, no known operator in Atlas can match Valkyrie in terms of sheer strength. Under no circumstances should Valkyrie be engaged with electric weaponry. Under no circumstances should Valkyrie be engaged in an environment where electricity is accessible to her. Valkyrie should not be engaged while she is conscious, if possible. Alternative methods of elimination, such as poison, should be considered.

This girl... I would need to... trick her into fighting the world’s biggest Grimm or something. Like a giant serpent.

Qrow Branwen.

Betrayal Threat: Low-to-Mid.

Qrow’s been out there. He’s seen it. He was with me when Beacon fell. He saw Oz fail. He has to know I’m the best bet for us. Hell, he brought those kids here because he knows that. Him and me... that has to count for something. But he’s unpredictable, anti-authoritarian. I don’t expect him to stay sober for long. He could make the wrong choice, and that will... Well, if it’s going to happen, it’ll be hard to avoid. I’m not going to try leveraging his niece against him. He’d kill too many people on the way to getting her back.

Combat Threat: High.

Qrow is one of the most skilled fighters I’ve ever seen. Track record shows high lethality against opponents who are, on paper, objectively stronger. I still don’t know what Oz had STRQ doing, but apparently it fully earned Qrow the reputation as the successor to the so-called “Grimm Reaper”. Any one-on-one engagement should treat Qrow as expected victor. Qrow’s Semblance is somewhat unique in its ability to be a detriment to Qrow himself. Increasing number of variables in combat may compound bad luck against him.

Clover Ebi.

Betrayal Threat: Minimal.

Numerous methods of ensuring loyalty already in place. Ebi’s Semblance has noticeable effect on worldview. Ebi is known to exhibit mild pronoia. Mischaracterizing reality has proven successful in the past at alleviating conflict with his moral compass. Ebi, as well as the majority of his team, are considered minimal security threats.

Combat Threat: High. That’s gonna be about the same for all of them.

As any randomly determined variable will be resolved in Ebi’s favour, removing variables from combat should be prioritized. Assaulting operatives should be limited to two in number. Distracting Ebi from focus during combat has high potential for success, as his pronoia leads him to ignore factors in combat that do not pose immediate danger. Injuries which he has the potential to survive should be avoided.

Vine Zeki.

Betrayal Threat: Minimal.

Zeki’s strong religious beliefs instill trust in authority. Huh, funny. Everything he does is to please a god, and I’m doing everything I can trying to kill one. If I-

Oh, Winter. Hello. I am tired, yes. Dictating for some paperwork. You’ve had your daily visit to Fria? Good. Could you compile an update on the training of your sister and her friends? Thank you. If you’ll excuse me, the council insists these reports are of utmost importance. No apology necessary. At ease, that’s not necessary either. Good night, Winter.

Mm. Let’s see... right. Zeki. Leverage religious teachings against him. Leverage recorded evidence of “sinful behaviour” against him if need be. Unlikely to be a problem.

Combat Threat: High.

Zeki has limited ranged options, and a high reliance on teamwork for his fighting style to be effective. In a support role he is highly effective, but does not directly increase the difficulty in eliminating any allies. Low priority threat in most engagements. Still Ace Op.

Elm Ederne.

Betrayal Threat: Minimal.

Ederne has proven to have a strong loyalty to Atlas. Highly emotionally intelligent, she is a strong asset in retaining the loyalty of her teammates. She keeps the focus of all of them on what’s best for Atlas. Very unlikely to be at risk of disloyalty, but monitor for changes in behaviour.

Combat Threat: High.

Ederne is armed with an immensely destructive weapon, and boasts some of the greatest combat prowess on the continent. While a heavy hitter, Ederne’s fighting style is slow; highly vulnerable to multiple agile opponents. In the event of her goals becoming counter to Atlas’ benefit, she would pose a high security risk, but coordinating a counter-assault to disable her poses no unique challenge in comparison to other Ace Operatives.

Harriet Bree. Heh, this one.

Betrayal Threat: Minimal, with caveats.

Bree demonstrates high degrees of loyalty, and low evidence of disagreement with orders. High, and warranted, pride in her capabilities can be subtly adjusted into pride in how she is able to serve Atlas. Bree is noted for her competitiveness. A certain level of goading by the enemy could convince her to act in a way not conducive to mission completion. Bree’s psychological profile might hint at... detachment from empathy? She might be usable for wetwork. Consider transfer to one of those teams.

Combat Threat: High.

Bree’s Semblance gives her unparalleled hit-and-run and disengagement capability. Her hand-to-hand capability is almost unmatchable due to Bree’s enhanced speed. A single combatant’s only recourse in an engagement with Bree is to intercept her path and make some attempt to grapple and restrain her. Bree’s competitive nature should be exploited to ease this process. Goading Bree into performing certain feats, especially pertaining to speed, may cause her to fight sloppily in a way her opponent can exploit.

Amin Marrow.

Betrayal Threat: High.

Marrow shows a high degree of emotionally bonding with fellow operatives. This means if any of our operatives go rogue, he’s at risk of following. Monitor closely in the event anyone is suspected of treason, or commits treason. Class-based motivation for opposition to Atlas is unlikely to be a factor but should not be discounted.

Combat Threat: High.

Marrow is extraordinarily dangerous in a CQC environment. His Semblance gives him unparalleled control of a 1v1 encounter, or even an encounter with multiple opponents with ideal positioning. Marrow should never be engaged alone, or from a single direction. Subduing of Marrow should be performed by flanking maneuvers from multiple directions. Team composition of attacking force should be such that any one operator being neutralized by Marrow’s Semblance will not prevent the remaining operators to overpower and subdue Marrow. Marrow has less direct combat skill than his fellow Ace Operatives; owing to his lesser experience. He still got on that team by being the best of the best. Do not make the mistake of underestimating any of these agents.

Penny Polendina.

Betrayal Threat: Minimal

The doctor’s creation features the loyalty that was promised. Order compliance and respect to chain of command are both exemplary. Small discrepancy between her behaviour and what was requested. Her source of motivation is the protection of all of humanity. But I expect a robot to understand the concept of acceptable losses. In the event she questions her loyalties, the suggestion that loss of life would be her responsibility may be sufficient to reign her in. No long-term trauma observed regarding her “death”, which is somewhat surprising. Should keep an eye on any sudden changes in behaviour.

Combat Threat: High

The machine’s fighting technique has been shown to be almost mathematically perfect. Her digital neural network is able to rapidly process evolving combat situations, and always make the smartest possible move in any scenario. Long-range bombardment should not be ruled out in neutralization, as the only attacks likely to be effective are those that are literally impossible for her to evade. The doctor has claimed that his machine is theoretically capable of housing the power of a Maiden. I respect the man, but I doubt that.

Ozpin.

Betrayal Threat: Proven.

I should never have trusted him. He’ll be here, in the end. Whether we win or lose. If we lose, he gets a new look, and finds a new bunch of people to have a go at her. He didn’t trust me when he was the headmaster. I think I could make him trust me while he’s that boy. If not, I can’t allow his bad decisions to destroy Atlas like they destroyed Beacon. If it comes to it... I’ll do it myself.

Combat Threat: Code Mashhit.

Not truly defeatable. Vast magical potential. Unknown upper limit to any ability. He can only be assessed in terms of difficulty in destroying his current form. Destruction of his current form should be followed by preparation for his return. New hosts for Ozpin are generally young. Emotional manipulation should be employed before merging of souls is complete. I’ve personally assessed the combat capability of his current form. His potential is enormous. By the time I met Ozpin, he was the past the point where I could remove him from the board. This kid isn’t there yet, but if I make a call, I have to be sure, and it’ll have to be soon.

Winter Schnee.

Betrayal Threat: Minimal.

Schnee. Winter. Some days, I’m using my Semblance from sun up to sun down, just to stay focused. If I’m forced to put any or all of these contingencies into effect; if I become what... what Ozpin feared of me...

I think you’d be the most likely one. To hear this recording. To understand how truly willing I am to do whatever is necessary. I hope you never hear this. I hope it works. I hope we reunite the world. Root Salem out. I hope all this ends with me putting a bullet in her head, allies at my side. But... if that becomes impossible... I’m sorry.

Combat Threat: High

You- Schnee is strong. Hereditary Semblance makes her a tactical threat similar to Weiss Schnee. Atlas Specialist training makes her significantly more dangerous in 1v1 scenarios. Known Summons include several Super-Predator Class Grimm forms. Extinction Event Class Grimm forms which Schee has had a hand in defeating are assumed to be outside of her Summoning capability. She’ll be the Winter Maiden eventually. By that point, I best have made up my mind, because opposition to her will be irrelevant. Schnee has a known history of being raised in an abusive environment. Using this information to emotionally compromise her may reduce her combat capability.

Like I said, I’m sorry.

James Ironwood.

Betrayal Threat: ...Indeterminate.

I don’t know anymore. Am I making the right choices? Is every sacrifice I make necessary? Even if... I can’t afford to take chances and be wrong. At some point, I may see a decision that... that I think is obvious. That I think is what needs to be done. If I’m wrong, if my actions become a threat to Atlas, I will need to be removed. I’ll trust you to do it. You, or any of the others I’m planning on how to take down right now. Everything I am doing will make it harder for you. If you get the chance, I can only hope you don’t hesitate to do what you need to, to stop me.

Combat Threat: Code Apollyon.

If I were to become exactly what I fear, being in my station would give me incalculable influence over the coming conflict. I would consolidate my control over the council. I would eliminate peaceful methods of removing me from power. My actions may impede the progress of those with the best chance of defeating Salem. And... my actions could cause the needless death of millions. You know my Semblance. You know I’ll do it.

In spite of my insecurities as a leader, my Semblance will make those insecurities impossible to prey on. Your focus should be on subduing through direct combat. High degree of hand-to-hand training and a heavily augmented body present greatest challenges. EMP shielding of cybernetic components will render electric weaponry ineffective. Tactical sense and combat preparedness will likely reduce the effectiveness of surprise attacks. However, highly unconventional techniques have merit; hit me with something I’m not going to see coming. I’m going to see most of it coming. The true danger I can pose to Atlas will always be unaccountable political power.

…

I suppose that’s it for now. I’ll probably have to update the list of Salem’s known operators soon. That can wait for tomorrow. Hmm. Jacques’s damned banquet tomorrow. I might need Mettle just to get through that.

Where’s the stop button? How do I shut this thing-


End file.
